Love Story
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: Kyou is the new boy and Yuki is the tormented soul. It's better than it sounds, just read it. Okay? KyouxYuki Currently dead
1. Chapter 1

I should be working on one of my other stories already published but I can't concentrate because this little bunny of an idea has been bouncing through my head since I got Taylor Swift's new album, Fearless, for Christmas. The characters act very out of character, and its definitely AU because of...I actually can't tell you why, it'd kill the rest of the story. Anyways, enjoy, I may or may not continue it.

***

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony of summer air

See the lights,

See the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

You say hello

Yuki Sohma was the most popular boy in school, yet he could count his friends on one hand. 5. It was because of his father that he pushed everyone away. He sighed as he rested his head on his hands. He gazed out the window of the diner booth he and his friends were sitting in, wishing he could have someone who he could be completely honest with. He loved his friends dearly, but he could never tell them what happens at his home when his father was around. It would kill them all. So the prince took his pain in silence.

"Yuki. Yuki. YUKI! Hey! Earth to YUKI!" Arisa Uotoni shouted at him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What is it, Ari?" He asked, looking up at the four friends he was with.

"Tohru just asked you a question." Arisa said.

"Sorry Tohru, what did you say?" Yuki said, turning to face Tohru.

"I asked you if you had met the new boy yet! I saw him walking into the registration office!" Tohru said excitedly. Yuki's face scrunched up in confusion.

"New boy?" He asked.

"You're the student council president and you don't even know about the new kid?" Haru said teasingly. Yuki stuck his tongue out at Haru, who just smiled in return. Haru had a crush on Yuki, everyone but Yuki could tell.

"Have you guys talked to him yet?" Tohru asked. "He looks so dreamy!"

"Tell." Hanajima said. Tohru launched into a detailed description of his looks. Yuki half listened as Tohru talked about his hair, his face, his body. Yuki thought he might be interested in finding more out about him.

"GUYS!" The group all turned to face the sound of the voice, to see Momiji bounding towards them, pulling someone along behind him.

"Oh my god that's him!" Tohru whispered. Yuki gasped. Tohru's description did nothing for this boy, he was too beautiful for words.

"Hey everyone!" Momiji said, approaching the table, still pulling said boy along behind him. "This is Kyou! He's going to be in our class!" Yuki, Tohru, Arisa and Hanajima all screamed in their heads. Such a hot boy in their class? They were so lucky! Haru was jealous at the stare Kyou was getting from Yuki. _He doesn't stare at me like that!_ Haru thought to himself.

"Um, hi." Kyou said, running his hand through his mess of bright orange hair. His tangerine eyes darted around the table. "I just moved here from a house in the mountains." Arisa stood up and smiled warmly at Kyou, a smile usually reserved for her friends.

"I'm Arisa." She said brightly, a little too friendly. "It'll be great getting to know you." She held her hand out, and Kyou took it nervously. They shook, and Arisa offered for Kyou to sit with them.

"Oh, okay. That would be cool." Kyou said, a smile glancing off his lips, disappearing as soon as it came. They grabbed two more chairs for Kyou and Momiji. When everyone was settled, Kyou was in between Yuki and Haru, and Momiji was on the other side of Kyou. Haru hated being so far away from Yuki, especially with the new boy.

"So, Kyou." Hanajima said. "My name is Hanajima. This is Tohru, that's Haru and right next to you is Yuki. I assume you already know Momiji, and Arisa already introduced herself. Why don't you tell us some about you?"

"If you really want me too. My life is kind of boring. Well, it was boring." Kyou said.

"We'd love to, I mean, you lived in the mountains! How cool!" Tohru said. Kyou pulled at his fingers.

"I guess it is…" He sighed.

"Why did you go up there in the first place?" Momiji asked. Kyou took a deep breath.

"Well, my mom committed suicide and my dad disowned me. I had temper problems, lashing out at anyone who tried to get close to me. So they sent me away, to live in a dojo on top of the mountains." Kyou said. Yuki put his arm on Kyou's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said. He knew what Kyou felt, since his father had killed his mother when he was ten.

"It's okay. After what happened, that was the best thing they could have done. The dojo master loved me like a son, and adopted me. I got over my anger, and he decided to move down the mountain until I graduate so I could have more experience with people." Kyou said. There was a moment of silence, everyone else was shocked at all their new friend had gone through. If only they knew what was happening with Yuki. "But enough about me, let's hear about you!" Kyou said. Tohru twisted a lock of hair around her finger.

"My dad died of pneumonia when I was young, so I don't remember him much. My mom died last year in a car crash, and I live with Hanajima now. It's like a sleepover everyday!" Tohru said, with a sad smile.

"I'm almost normal." Hanajima said.

"Why almost?" Kyou asked.

"I can sense waves." She said.

"Waves?" Kyou asked, puzzled.

"Yes, waves." She told him of her waves.

"That is pretty cool." Kyou said. He turned to Arisa. "What about you?" He asked.

"I was a gangster. I got beat up major for quitting, and Tohru's mom saved me. We've been friends ever since." Arisa said.

"Wow." Kyou said.

"I'm normal." Haru said. Yuki snorted.

"Yeah, you're normal. What next, you're going to tell him you're straight?" Yuki said. Everyone but Haru started laughing. Haru blushed.

"Fine, fine! I'm a gay guy who got pregnant once with a hooker's child! Happy?" Haru said, fake anger in his voice.

"Really?" Kyou asked. Everyone but Kyou burst out laughing.

"No!" Haru said, still laughing. "I'm a gay guy who rides a pink motorcycle and had all the gay teachers in love with him last year." Haru laughed again, and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Are you serious or are you kidding?" Kyou asked.

"Now he's serious. That was so funny, he had to turn down all of the middle aged teachers who wouldn't stopped following him around. And he was an eighth grader!!" Momiji said. This time every single person at the table burst into laughter.

"That is so wrong!" Kyou said when they were all done laughing. They all nodded.

"I like rabbits." Momiji said. Everyone laughed even more.

"Random much?" Arisa said.

"That's me!" Momiji said.

"So, do you come with a story too?" Kyou asked.

"My momma doesn't know I exist. She thinks poppa got rid of me, but he didn't. He kept me for himself! I live with my poppa sometimes and sometimes I live with Haru at his house. Oh yeah, and I'm obsessed with the Jonas Brothers." Momiji said, smiling the whole time and laughing at the end, but if you looked close enough a shimmer of sadness sparked through his eyes for a moment while he talked about his mom.

"Ooh." Kyou said.

"And now, the prince!" Momiji said.

"The prince?" Kyou asked.

"That's everyone else's name for Yuki. We just call him kuso nezumi." Arisa explained.

"Why do you call him 'damn rat'?" Kyou asked.

"It just fits him." Hanajima said with a smile.

"Well, what's your story?" Kyou asked.

"Umm, I'm the most popular guy in school but these are my only friends, I have a million fan clubs, and I'm gay but no one outside of this group knows. Wait, why did I just tell you that?" Yuki said. Everyone else giggled.

"I don't know why but thanks for letting me in on your deep dark secret." Kyou said. Yuki sighed in his head. _If only you knew, Kyou. If only you knew._

***

TADA! I just had to get it out, I may or may not continue it. Watch out for tons of updates before Monday, when school starts up again. Tell me if you want this to be continued.

-Jamie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there!! I'm so happy! I got four reviews on the first chapter of this story! It's amazing! I have Momiji here today, he's going to do something to your reviews!

Momiji: Jamie and I want to thank kuzon234ray, mousecat, PurpleFireDragonofDusis, and Psycho Sombrero for reviewing. Mousecat, you get one of your answers in this chapter! And Psycho Sombrero, Jamie would probably explode of happiness if you reviewed every chapter

It's true! Anyways, I own nothing but a tic-tac box full of gum wrappers. Let's get on with the fic!

START

'Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes'

"Oh! I have to be at work in 10 minutes! Sorry, I have to go. It was fun meeting you, Kyo!' Tohru said as she jumped up and gathered her stuff. Hanajima and Arisa stood.

"We'll be leaving too." Arisa said.

"Don't want Tohru walking alone." Hanajima said.

"See ya!" Momiji said with a large smile.

"Bye Tohru, Hana, Ari." Haru said

"It was nice meeting you three." Kyo said.

"Bye." Yuki said. The three of them walked out. Yuki looked at the clock and felt his stomach sink. By the time he walked home, he would be ten minutes late. And dad wouldn't like that.

"Um, did any of you come by car?" Yuk asked the remaining 3.

"No, silly! I can't drive!" Momiji said.

"No, why?" Haru asked. "Is it your dad again?"(1) Yuki nodded.

"Your dad?" Kyo asked.

"It's nothing." Yuki said quickly.

"I came by car." Kyo said. Yuki turned to him.

"Can I have a ride?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

"Sure, come on my car is the back." Kyo said.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Yuki said. He waved to Momiji and Haru.

"See you guys later." Yuki and Kyo said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. They walked out to the parking lot and got in an orange Cadillac.

"Damn, this is a hot car!" Yuki said with a whistle, running his hand over the paint job.

"Yeah, it's an XLR roadster." Kyo said, opening the drivers door and sliding in. Yuki got in on the other side. "Let's hit it!" Kyo turned the ignition and cranked the radio. He pulled out of the parking lot and slammed the gas. The car snarled forward, and the joy ride began.

***

"It's the second house to the left on this street. Just drop me off at the bottom of the driveway, please." Yuki said to Kyo, dread filling his stomach even more. Even with the fast car joy ride with Kyo, he was late.

"Here we are. Later, kuso nezumi." Kyo said, a tiny laugh escaping his mouth at the end.

"What will I call you?" Yuki wondered allowed. "I know! Goodbye, baka neko."

"I am not a stupid cat!" Kyo shouted at Yuki walking up the driveway.

"Now you are! See you at school!" Yuki shouted back to him, smiling on of the rare true smiles of Yuki Sohma. But as he heard the car pull away the smile was gone. It was time to face the wrath of his father. The door opened, and out stepped the man known as Yuki's father.

"You're five minutes late." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry. We met a new kid in town today and our group just lost track of time." Yuki tried to explain.

"Oh yeah, your 'group'. Why wasn't your group all in that car? Or did you split up and let him get in your pants like the slut you are?" His father said, anger across his face.

"No! I would be later if I walked, so I asked for a ride! Nothing happened!!" Yuki insisted.

"Get over here, you whore! You deserve a punishment for what you did!" He shouted as he slapped Yuki so hard he could taste blood. Then he grabbed Yuki and dragged him into the house by his hair. "You little hooker!" He shouted as he punched Yuki's stomach. Yuki doubled over, gasping for air. "I'm the only one allowed to touch you, and you know that!" He said. He pulled at Yuki's pants.

"No! Please, please don't! Akito!" Yuki shouted, but nothing could stop him now.

END

Aww! I hate being mean to Yuki!

Momiji: So don't be mean to Yuki.

But I have to be for this story to work! Anyways bye!

Momiji: And review or I flood your house with rabid bunnies!

(1) He said he hasn't told anyone EVERYTHING. That doesn't mean he hasn't told someone SOMETHING. Just wanted to clear that, in case it confused anyone. -Jamie :]= (vampire smiley)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't have time to respond to reviews today, but thanks to those who did review! Way too quick update, but I hope you like it :]

On with the fic!

START

'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes'

Yuki pulled himself off the floor. He glanced over to see Akito passed out on the couch with a bottle of liquor in his hand. He pulled his phone out.

"Haru?" He whispered. "I need your help."

***

"Shit, I can't drive!" Haru exclaimed after Yuki hung up. "I hate to do this, but I need to send Kyo."

***

"What? Why do you need to go to Yuki's?--What do you mean, you can't tell me?--He's in danger? I'm on my way." Kyo hung up his phone and ran to his car.

***

"Yuki? Yuki, are you in here?" Kyo whispered as he crept into the house. Yuki ran out of his hiding place and out the door past Kyo. Kyo turned around and followed Yuki out of the house, shutting the door behind him. "Yuki? Are you alright?" He turned to see Yuki sitting on the ground, his arms wrapped around himself, sobbing. "Yuki!" Kyo dropped down next to him and held him close. "It'll be okay. I'm here, it'll be fine."

"No it won't!" Yuki shouted. "It'll never be alright!! My father beats me and rapes me every day!! My life will NEVER BE OKAY!!" Yuki broke down into Kyo's shirt.

"You have to get out of here." Kyo said. He picked Yuki up and carried him to his car.

"Please." Yuki's broken voice said, his tear-filled eyes looking up at Kyo. "Take me away and don't let me go." Kyo looked into his eyes and grief struck his heart.

"I will. I promise."

***

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BEEN RAPED?" Haru shouted. "HE NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" Kyo sighed.

"He probably didn't want to burden you. Even when it was endangering his life, he put his friends before himself."

"Stop being right." Haru said angrily. "And why haven't you let him go yet?" Kyo looked down at Yuki, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"He told me not to." Kyo explained. Haru was filled with jealous rage.

"I've known him and loved him since I was ten! You've known him for a day! It's not FAIR!" Haru shouted, and stormed out of the room. Yuki stirred and yawned. His violet eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-what happened? Where did Haru go?" Yuki asked. Kyo smiled at his innocence, despite what had happened.

"This did." And with that, Kyo leaned down and kissed Yuki softly on the lips.

END  
Oooh! Drama!!!!!!!

REVIEW OR SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Here it is! The next angst filled installment of Love Story! I hate the fact that I couldn't really incorporate the quote into the story as much as I wish I could. On with the fic!

Oh, and BTW…_This is a flashback._

START

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while"

Yuki pulled away in shock and touched his lips.

***

"_Say my name! Say it!" Akito shouted at Yuki. He leaned down and tried to kiss him. Yuki turned his face. "SLAP! If I want to kiss you! I KISS YOU!"_

***

"I'm sorry Yuki, you probably think I'm taking advantage of you, but I'm not. I've known you for a very, very short time. But I really, really like you." Kyo said. Yuki gasped as another memory flooded his mind.

***

"_I really, really like you. You know that?" Akito said as he perched himself on top of Yuki's naked body._

"_Stop! Please."_

_***_

Yuki whimpered.

"What's wrong, Yuki? Are you hurt? Tell me so I can help you!" Kyo asked. Yuki just whimpered again and curled in close to Kyo. "Yuki!! What's wrong?!"

"I-I, he can't, I can't get him out of my head!" Yuki cried out.

"WHAT?!' Kyo shouted. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Yuki whimpered again.

***

"_WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Akito shouted at Yuki._

"_GET OFF OF ME! I'M SICK OF YOU CONSTANTLY RAPING ME!" Yuki shouted. Akito punched Yuki in the stomach, over and over. He cried out in pain, grabbing at his stomach._

"_That's what I thought, bitch."_

***

"Yuki?" Kyo asked, softer now. Yuki had pushed away from Kyo, and was curled into a ball on the ground.

"Go away!" He cried out.

"What?" Kyo asked, reaching out for Yuki. Yuki slapped his hand away, even though his eyes were closed.

"No, Akito! No! Get away from me!" Yuki stopped, and began to sob. Haru ran into the room.

"What's happening?" Haru shouted.

"I don't know!" Kyo shouted back. Yuki whimpered louder.

"DON'T YELL AT ME AKITO!" Yuki shouted. Haru rushed to his side.

"Yuki, shh. It's going to be okay. It's me, Haru. It'll fine. Just take deep breaths, and it'll be alright." He cooed softly, stroking Yuki's silver hair. He turned to Kyo. "Call Hatori. He'll know what to do. Here's the number." He said a number aloud,, and turned back to Yuki who stopped screaming and was back to whimpering.

"Hello? Is this Hatori? Um, I'm a new friend of Yuki's, and he really needs your help. We're at Haru's house. Thank you." He hung the phone up. "Hurry up Hatori."

***  
"What's going on?" Hatori said as he half walked, half ran, into Haru's house. "What happened?"

"We got him from his house where his father has been raping and abusing him and now he's freaking out and we don't know why!" Kyo explained, worry in his tone.

"Shit." Hatori said, and dropped down to Yuki. "How long has he been like this?" He asked about Yuki's quivering form.

"It seemed to be triggered by words. If the words are said nicely or shouted, it doesn't make a difference. Although, shouting made him respond differently." Kyo said.

"Yeah, I came in and I shouted at Kyo to tell me what was happening, and he shouted that he didn't know, and Yuki said 'Don't yell at me Akito!'" Haru explained.

"This is strange." Hatori said. Kyo and Haru turned to him.

"What?!" They said at the same time.

"I think your words have been triggering flashbacks. He's seeing memories and hearing memories instead of what's actually happening." He explained. He leaned down so he was next to Yuki's ear. "Yuki, it's Hatori. Please snap out of it. It's Hatori, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered softly to Yuki. Yuki's eyes snapped open. He leaned into Hatori's arms and cried.

"Hatori. Make it stop! Make it stop!!" Hatori grabbed Yuki's shoulder and Yuki passed out.

"What did you do?!" Haru and Kyo shouted at the same time.

"Sleeper's hold. He'll be more at peace in his sleep, since sleeper's hold causes dreamless dreaming (A/N: I have no idea if that's true or not, it just works in the story…)

"Oh." Kyo said.

"So now what?" Haru asked.

"I'm going to take him back to my house and file a report against Akito. Until he gets more emotionally stable, he won't be going to school." Hatori said, picking Yuki up off the ground.

"Should I tell his teachers he's sick?" Haru asked.

"Yes." Hatori replied.

"Hatori." Hatori and Haru turned to Kyo.

"What do you want, Kyo?" Haru asked icily.

"Hatori. Please. When he wakes up. Tell him. Tell him I'm sorry." Kyo said.

"I will. Thank you for helping him, Kyo." Hatori said, and he left with Yuki. Haru turned to Kyo.

"What the crap did you do?!" He shouted. He had gone black.

END

Uh oh! Black Haru! Is that a good enough cliffy? I decided to respond to reviews at the end so as not to break the mood.

Mousecat: well, the white knight certainly screwed up this chapter, didn't he? Akito will be back, your right. He won't give up with out a fight, but I guess everyone already knew that.

Psycho Sombrero: Rape isn't cute, your right about that. Akito is a man in this, I know he/she isn't in the books, but, whatever.

Kuzon234ray: Thanks

TheTwistedLoveofTomAndJerry: he likes you too! : )=

Anyways, adios!


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank Psycho Sombrero, And Thus- I Fangirled, mousecat, PurpleFireDragonofDusis, and princess-cutiepie-89 for reviewing.

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR LIKE, 20 DAYS!! SO READ IT AND I'M SORRYYYYYYYY!

_**START**_

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go

***

"You know what? I DON'T CARE! Stay away from Yuki!" Haru shouted. "And get out of my house or I'll beat you to the ground!" That pissed Kyo off highly.

"OH JUST SHUT UP! WHAT MADE YOU ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY? I'VE BEEN HERE FOR A DAY! ONE FREAKING DAY! AND I'M ALREADY BEING THREATENED! JUST SCREW OFF!" He shouted. Haru slapped him. "No. Freaking. Way. I'M GONNA KILL YOU BRAT!" Kyo lunged at him.

"Guess you didn't get over your anger issues." Haru taunted. Kyo shot away from him.

"I'm not going to fight you. I promised Shishou I wouldn't fight anyone." He said as he backed away to the door. He opened it, and immediately slammed it shut.

"And your still here." Haru snorted. Kyo looked pale. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" The door swung back open, seemingly on it's own accord. Into Haru's house stepped none other than a drunk Akito.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON!"

***

Yuki yawned and rolled over on the bed he was on. _How did I get here? Last I remember I was freaking out at Haru's house,_ He wondered.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He called. Hatori walked into the room.

"I see that you're awake, Yuki." He said. "Do you remember why you're here?"

"Well, I remember most of what happened at Haru's house but not how I got here." Yuki said.

"Well that was probably because you were unconscious." Hatori said.  
"Yeah, that's probably it." Yuki said. A loud pounding sound resonated through the house.  
"I'll be right back." Hatori said as he left the room Yuki was in. _Weird, I wonder what that was._

***

The pounding noise was coming from the door. Hatori opened it to Akito, Kyo and Haru. Akito's hands were gripping both of the teenaged boy's hair. Both boys had looks of intense pain on their faces.

"Hatori! I know these little bitches know where my Yuki is and they won't tell me! Damn it! Make them talk!" He shouted, and chucked them into Hatori's house.

"Akito, calm down. Neither I nor either of them know where Yuki is." Hatori said calmly. Akito's eyes widened.

"He's here, isn't he? ISN'T HE?!" Akito shouted, and slapped Hatori across the face.

_**END  
**_Tada! It's not my best work, but I felt really bad so I basically took a writing hammer and smashed my way through the writer's block, which would build itself up faster than I could knock it down.

Well, I'll try to update faster! Byeeeeee!!!


End file.
